1. Field
The present invention relates to fishing, and in particular, to a fish trap with a buoy-activated net.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fishing is one of the oldest methods of obtaining food. Fish can be caught using bait attached to a line, spear guns, fish traps and other methods. Conventional fish traps that are carried by commercial fishing boats are generally constructed of steel, wire or other rigid or semi-rigid materials. These traps have a capacity of 60 to 70 pounds of fish per trap. If the capacity of these traps could be increased, without increasing storage space or handling problems, the cost of harvesting the fish could be reduced. In addition, increasing the capacity of the trap should increase trap efficiency, as a greater portion of time during which the trap is in use for trapping is realized, as opposed to patrolling, emptying and redeploying the traps. The use of rigid traps makes increasing the size of these traps impractical, as the size, deck and trap storage capacity of typical 25 to 35 foot commercial fishing boats is limited. There is also an impact on safety, as larger heavier rigid traps create a safety hazard, particularly in rough seas. In addition, the ability to deploy more traps in different areas increases the chance of contacting worthwhile schools of fish. Thus, a fish trap with buoy-activated net solving the aforementioned problems is desired.